Adventure 06: Meltdown
by lordtrayus
Summary: With the news that there are more Digidestined and a war brewing, the kids have been searching for their new allies. However, a dark force seeks to prevent this and sends an old foe to stop them! Will they escape this time, and find the new Digidestined?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter One

Swarm

Within the darkest areas of the Digital world, things were being plotted. In the throne room, a shadowy figure snarled as he saw the report. A member of the Eighteen aside form the usual brats they had to deal with had been found. And, the crowning turd in the water pipe, was the fact that TK and Kari were back together, and had released the two Guardians, destroying the Triad in the process. He frowned. The Digidestined now knew of the prophesised war, and were trying to find members of the Eighteen before their own agents did. So far, they'd had little luck, but that would undoubtedly change. As such, they had to be made to look elsewhere from their search. And as to that, he had the perfect idea.

A shadow moved behind him.

"You took your time." he commented.

"You try getting destroyed and see how well you fare. It hurts." the voice complained.

He rolled his eyes.

"The Triad failed." he stated.

"Perhaps due to those two mewling brats getting back together?" the other asked irritably.

The leader growled.

"Ghoulmon had it right. Split those two up and things are so much easier."

"Split any of them up and it'll be easier."

"There are only three couples. Don't excite yourself."

"Oh yes? And how long will that last? Ken and Yolei have been trying to get into each other's knickers for ages. And apparently the new girl is fancied by Davis."

He snorted.

"Him fancying people causes more trouble for them than it solves. That may suit our ends." he said.

The other nodded in agreement.

Is it time to make your move?"

He sighed.

"Sadly no. My army is not yet prepared. We're having some issues with personnel, and I require your expertise to bring them into shape."

The other frowned.

"That's not good. While we delay, then Digidestined get closer to finding the other members." they said.

"I'm aware of that. They've had three months. We are running out of time in which to stop them. The more they find, the less chance we have. I still strongly believe that I am the one who will stop them in their tracks."

"Yes, as while we attack, you will travel the world trying to find those that remain, and note others for future use. But we cant let them get too much of a head start."

He pondered what to do, before the other threw a spanner in the works.

"Apparently the Sovereigns have found a crest."

He whipped around to face the other.

"What crest?"

"Trust."

"Bollocks. Right! I've had enough of this! Between the two sides, the enemy is making more progress than we would like, and we must delay them until my army is ready. As such, two things must be achieved. We must distract and delay the Digidestined long enough for my army to be prepared, and we must also make them sufficiently distracted for us to find out how much they know so we can stop them, and use their knowledge."

"What about our agent in their world?"

"He isn't in place yet. A few more days, then we can use him to his full advantage. However, he shall need a catalyst…I have it!"

He went to the seeing stone in the centre of the room and contacted one of the other leaders.

"My friend." he greeted.

"Ah, I wondered when you'd phone. Are you ready?" he asked.

"No. Unfortunately, the Digidestined's actions in destroying the Dark Ocean and the Triad have set me back a tad. As such, we must distract them until we are ready! And for that, I am suggesting you." he said.

The Digimon at the other end grinned.

"Best idea I've heard since Ghoulmon suggested dividing them. I'll do it. How long do you need?"

"A week at most is all now I have my deputy back."

"Survived did they?"

"No. Fished out of the whirlpool."

"Oh. You realise if they beat me, I wont go into there?"

"You're a virus. You will come back stronger than ever after a few weeks. By that time, I hope to be successful. And if not, you'll have most likely have helped them realise another form, so when we truly reveal ourselves, they will be in despair as they have no one left to evolve to."

"The same goes for you remember."

"I am aware of this. I am the only one of my esteemed company that can be destroyed by the bratty Digidestined. And I know you know how painful it is when they put their point across."

The other two rolled their eyes, considering their fates before hand.

"Forgive me for asking master, but what should happen if they defeat you and the one who follows us?"

He grinned evilly.

"Then we shall come to the unveiling, and their spirit will be broken."

The other two grinned.

"Very well. I shall attack. Move quickly though. I don't know if they will be in a mood to talk, considering how close the last few have come to destroying them."

"Quite. Good luck."

The portal shimmered shut, and his henchman stepped forward.

"Wont the master be displeased that you've sent him in? You know how difficult he is to control."

He grinned.

"You forget the intentions of this plan my pupil. While we are trying to stop the creation of the Eighteen, as their unity can prevent our success, it also serves us to see how powerful they are and how well they work together. With the master viewing all this from afar, we can see how best to work things. So far, both Ghoulmon and the Triad's versions have worked. More plans must be tried. I think my successor has a devilishly tricky and nasty plan he wishes to try out also. And when we finally reveal ourselves, in all our glory, they will be broken and know fear, as they will think they have exhausted their digivolutions and our various schemes will finally take effect. The war has begun. Nothing can now stop it." he promised.

His pupil grinned.

"Our time has come." he promised to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzy locked the door as he set out. Three months had passed since the Digidestined's narrow escape from the Triad. Since then, aside from complaining bitterly about the Sovereigns keeping things from them, they'd been working hard to try to find other members of the Eighteen. Rana had moved into Odaiba, and was in the flat above Tai's new flat, a she had moved out from his own house. Matt and Sora basically lived together, as Matt's dad worked such irregular hours they could have the house to themselves with relative peace. Mimi and Joe, despite going through a very passionate romance, at least according to Mimi (the other girls didn't have a clue how someone like Joe could rival both Matt and TK), were still mostly respectable in their relationship and were not as frivolous as the others, and the most compromising position they'd been caught in was when they'd been at it in the doctor's surgery Joe worked in, much to the amusement of his boss. TK and Kari were firmly back together and spent nearly all their time with one another, and were even more passionate than Matt and Sora, who made several faces turn (and the Digimon's stomachs) when they got busy, and the fact that Tai now had a place of his own meant that TK could use Pegasusmon to slip into Kari's home after both their respective parents had gone to bed. Davis had been getting friendly with Rana, and along with Tai had been integrating Rana into the team, even if Rana remained oblivious to his advances, much to Tai and Kari's great relief. Ken and Yolei were still not together, and despite many attempts, neither would come out and admit their feelings, or even kiss each other on the cheek. Cody was also still single, and was a black belt at karate.

Izzy sighed as he headed to the city record's chamber to try to find out more children who could have possibly have been members of the Eighteen. Since they had found out, the Digidestined had been slaving continuously to try to find possibilities, and while they had some leads, were not getting very far.

He strolled down the stairs, resigned to another day in the city chambers, when a girl came out of the apartment that had just been sold. She was just a bit smaller than Izzy, had small glasses, and blonde hair to her shoulders.

"Um, hi. I've just moved in. I'm Samantha." she said, extending her hand when she saw him.

"Uh, hi. I'm Izzy."

She sighed.

"Never move house. It's a nightmare." she said tiredly.

"Where are you from?" Izzy asked.

"Tokyo. We've moved down here because of my mum and dad's work. He's the new priest at the church down the road, and mum's the new regional head of her company. So, here I am."

Izzy grinned.

"Are you sure you want to move here? It's a dangerous place." he said.

"Yeah, so I've heard. Digimon appearing left right and centre apparently."

Izzy raised a questioning eyebrow, but she shook her head.

"Sorry. You shouldn't believe everything you see in the news."

There was then a yelp from the flat, accompanied by swearing.

"Sounds like hes dropped the toaster on his foot. Ah well, my stuff's done. I suppose I should go back and unpack the living room…" she said.

She sounded so depressed by the matter that Izzy immediately took pity on her.

"Say, why don't I show you around? I mean you're new…and it'll get you out of packing…but if you don't want to that's fine…"

Samantha smiled at him.

"I'd love to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After showing her around for an hour, they sat in the local café and had a milkshake.

"Well thanks. My dad will be annoyed, but mum told me to find out who I can talk to when school starts, so he can blame her." she said with a grin.

Izzy laughed. He felt nervous around her. She was pretty, and seemed very intelligent. He was about to ask her something when the phone rang.

"Oh nuts, it's Mimi." he moaned.

"Mimi? You have a girlfriend?" Sam asked in a hard voice.

"No. She's a friend. We're sort of working on a project with our other friends. Excuse me." he said, and went to answer it.

"Izzy! Where are you?"

"In the café."

"What are you doing there? You're meant to be here helping us!" she complained.

"I'm talking to Samantha."

Whatever Mimi had been expecting, that was not it. She stopped so suddenly Izzy swore he could hear the screech of brakes.

"Samantha? A girl?" she asked excitedly.

"Leave it Mimi. She just moved in downstairs, and I decided to show her around, and save her from unpacking boxes."

Mimi's silence spoke volumes.

"If you…"

"Oh don't worry, Sora and Yolei both heard this, it's on speaker phone." she gloated smugly.

"What does Joe like about you?" he asked conversationally.

"My wit, vivacious charm and stunning looks?" she asked.

"I doubt that." he retorted cheekily.

"Hmph. You'll have to give us all the gossip later. By the way we aren't getting anywhere anyway."

Izzy rolled his eyes.

"Are you genuinely not getting anywhere, or are you just sitting there talking?" he asked.

"Bit of both." she admitted.

Izzy sighed.

"Get on with it. It's only the fate of both worlds in the balance!"

"Says you who's knocking off with some girl he's found." Mimi grumbled.

"Would you care to rephrase that please?" he asked indignantly.

Mimi giggled. Izzy waited for her to stop.

"By the way, have you got Tentomon with you?" Sora's voice cut in.

"No, why?"

A grim silence met these words.

"None of the Digimon are where they are meant to be." Sora snarled.

Flashes to the mess that was caused by Ghoulmon, aided and abetted, however unintentionally by their partners, flashed to mind.

"Find them." Izzy said.

"We're trying. I've sent Tai and Matt out armed with baseball bats to stop them if they're trying to interfere again." she said darkly.

"We maybe were a little harsh. They were trying to help." Yolei said.

"How did it help!? I slept with Tai, Kari slept with Davis, we broke Matt and TK's hearts and the entire team barely survived destruction!"

"But look on the bright side. Tai and Davis have since given up on you both." Yolei pointed out.

"If that's how they have success I'd hate to see their failures. We're finding them."

"So are you actually working?" Izzy demanded.

"Well, TK, Davis, Ken, Cody and Joe all are. Kari and Rana are out for supplies, and we're discussing some very important matters." Sora said.

"Such as?"

"The fact that they've got a new hunk on Home and Away. Have fun!" she said and hung up.

Izzy shook his head and went back to the table.

"Am I keeping you?" Sam asked.

"No. In fact, the girls have decided to take a break and are letting the boys do all the work, so I'm much happier to be here."

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yep. So, tell me about yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Digimon were all in Rana's apartment, as, considering she hadn't been part of the team during their miscalculation, did not know that under any circumstances were the Digimon to be allowed to convene to talk about their partner's love lives.

"All's well on the Matt and Sora front." Gabumon reported.

"Yep. Not a blip." Biyomon said proudly.

"Except from the fact that they bust a spring in the bed when they were at it, but what can you do?" Gabumon said.

"Too much information Gabumon." Tsukimon said, shaking his head.

Palmon then leaned forward, after drinking some of her dandelion juice.

"Mimi and Joe are also quite good, and are in the process of figuring out how they can actually spend a whole night together without being caught."

"And even better Joe has a limitless supply of…" Gomamon said brightly.

"No!" Palmon cut him off with a stern glance.

"An endless supply of what?" Agumon asked in confusion.

"They come in many flavours and are rather necessary for what they're up to nowadays to avoid complications." Biyomon said.

"Tic-tacs? They come in different flavours, and I don't think the girls would kiss them if their breath smelled." Agumon said.

Palmon, Biyomon and Gatomon looked at each other, and nodded in unison.

"Yes Agumon, tic-tacs. He has a limitless supply due to the fact that he has a Costco card." Gatomon said sweetly.

"Oh. I'll get him to get me some Danish pastries." he said, going off on a tangent.

Palmon sniggered, and they turned to Patamon and Gatomon.

"Any problems your end?"

"Not a dicky bird."

"Plenty signs of…" Patamon began before Gatomon put her paw over his mouth.

"No." she said firmly.

"What was he going to say?" Veemon asked.

"Take off the bird and the y." Wormmon said.

Veemon figured it out and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Too much information!"

"I think it's sweet how in love they are." Biyomon said, her eyes glazing over.

"Glad you do. It's nice them being so happy, but it's a bit full on when you're not expecting it." Patamon complained.

"You can hardly blame them. They're meant to be together. Ghoulmon and related events messed them both up, so they're making it up to each other." Hawkmon said.

They nodded in agreement and turned to Wormmon and Hawkmon.

"Any joy?" Gomamon asked.

"Nope. They've come closer to kissing now, but haven't actually done it yet. It's obvious they're in love with one another, they just don't have the courage to do it." Hawkmon lamented.

Silence echoed, until Wormmon broke the taboo.

"Perhaps we should give them a nudge in the right direction." he said quietly.

Deafening silence met this claim.

"Are you mad? After Ghoulmon's antics?" Armadillomon demanded.

"If they find out, our lives will be over. We shall be wiped out. And that's a fact." Tentomon said, terrified.

"Kari pulling your ears doesn't do you any favours." Patamon agreed.

"And being stuck into the wall by your horn isn't fun." Gabumon said sadly.

"And let's just say what Sora did to me with that pencil should not be repeated on anyone living." Veemon said, wincing at the memory.

"Why not let it occur naturally?" Tsukimon asked.

The rest of the Digimon turned to face him with grins on their faces.

"What?" he asked warily.

"He wasn't one of us then!" Agumon said triumphantly.

"Meaning he isn't constrained by our rules." Armadillomon said gleefully.

"What!? Oh no, I am not interfering in their love lives! I would maybe do it for Rana, but no one else!" he protested.

"Ah, but you're one of us now. All for the team." Gomamon said, putting his paw on Tsukimon's shoulder.

Tsukimon sighed reluctantly.

"Oh alright. But if I get my ears pulled, I wont be happy."

Patamon nodded.

"It's worse when they tie the up. That's really sore." he said, to Tsukimon's nods.

"Who tied them up?" Gatomon asked.

"TK. He was very cross." Patamon remembered in a depressed voice.

"Right. We cant say a word of this to anyone." Agumon said, to nods of agreement.

"Operation Get-Together: commence!" Hawkmon said excitedly.

Veemon, who was watching the window, then cried out in terror.

"Tai and Matt! Scarper!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Palmon used her attack to quickly hide all their glasses and plates, while Tsukimon turned on the TV and nestled in front of it. Gatomon and Patamon both sprang from the apartment, onto the phone line and shimmied across to Kari's flat. Agumon slid down a drain pipe to the floor below and entered his and Tai's apartment. Biyomon, Hawkmon and Tentomon flew off, with Wormmon in Hawkmon's claws. Armadillomon and Veemon both sprang into the garbage chute and used that to get to the back door, where they made their escape. Palmon used her attack to ape swing between phone lines and escaped. Gomamon and Gabumon dashed down the stair, and Gomamon then wriggled into the washing basket, which would take him on to freedom in approximately two minutes. Gabumon ran out of the back door, edged around the building, and waited for Tai and Matt to enter the flats before also making his escape.

They'd escaped detection, and a very severe beating. All was going to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prime Minister Tumin Sin took one last look around his office. His last day as Prime Minister had come to a close.

He frowned at the thought of Henry Hawong coming into power the next day. The man, while he seemed reasonable enough, was incredibly ambitious and was very imperialist in his views. The many policies he had up his sleeve would cause a lot of trouble, of that Sin was sure. Also, the problem of the Digidestined worried him. While Sin had allowed them free reign and hadn't bothered them as long as they defended the world from invading monsters, they could do as they damn well pleased. Hawong however did not seem so lenient, and that could mean only one thing: trouble.

Sin sighed. The Digidestined would deal with Hawong if and when he came. If not…well, there was hopefully something someone else could do if Hawong brought the power of the state against their last line of defence. He hoped.

**Well hello!**

**I know, I know I said I would do other stories, but I couldnt concentrate on them, so I thought I would begin the next Digimon story!**

**I'll see how it goes, and you'll hopefully be updated soon!**

**Anyway...who was the shadowy figure plotting the fall of the Digidestined? Who has he asked to distract them while he builds his army?**

**Is Samantha more than she appears? Has Izzy finally found a girl?**

**Will the Digimon escape retribution for deciding to interfere with the Ken and Yolei situation?**

**And who is this new Prime Minister, and how does he fit into things? More will be revealed soon!**

**Next chapter: the trouble begins, and an old enemy returns!**

**Until then, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Two

Discovery

Two days later, Izzy was returning home after another long day pouring over records, to no avail. Matt and Sora had sauntered off somewhere, as had TK and Kari. The others had only done half a days work when they had given up, leaving only Izzy, Mimi and Joe researching.

Also, none of the team seemed convinced by the Digimon's explanations of their absence the other day, and the couples were looking at their partners very suspiciously.

As Izzy walked up the stairs, he could hear shouting from Sam's apartment. Curious, he hovered a bit when he heard Sam arguing with her father. Figuring it was none of his business he started to climb the next set of stairs, when Sam burst out, looking furious, and with a candlestick in her hand.

"Sam?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and turned to give him a half-hearted smile.

"Hey Izzy. How are you?"

"I'm…alright. Are you alright?" he asked nervously, checking the candlestick for signs of blood despite himself.

"Yes. My dad's just being awkward. The sooner mum gets home the better." she sighed.

"Is he alright?" Izzy asked worriedly.

"Oh, he's fine, he's in there fuming." she muttered.

"Sam? Would it be alright if I checked on him?" Izzy said, fearful that she had just assaulted her father with a candlestick and was in denial.

Sam looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

The candlestick then started to laugh. Izzy stared at it in horror, thinking he was going off his head.

"Oh for heaven's sake. The poor boy will think he's going mad!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry! But I reckon he thinks you used me to bump off your dad. I've seen it on CSI!" the candle said excitedly.

Sam snorted.

"Surely he couldn't think that…" she said, then saw the look on Izzy's face, and laughed too.

"Oh Izzy, I'm sorry. I should have told you I suppose. I have not killed my father, trust me. This is Candlemon, my Digimon." she said.

Now that Izzy looked closer he could see eyes and a mouth on the candlestick.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot." he moaned, clubbing his head.

Sam grinned.

"Not your fault. Seeing me rush out with a candlestick must have given you a fright."

"Well, a bit. Listen, do you want to come and have a drink? You could do with the cooling off and I could do with the drink." he said weakly.

"Thank you."

They entered the apartment, to find Tentomon stirring a pot on the cooker.

"Hello Izzy. Any joy?" he called.

"No."

Tentomon came out and jumped slightly when he saw Sam.

"Oh yes?"

"Tentomon, this is Samantha, our new neighbour downstairs. Samantha, this is my Digimon, Tentomon."

"Nice to meet you." Tentomon said.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too. This is Candlemon." she said, setting her Digimon down.

"Howdy." he said.

**Candlemon: A Rookiee level Digimon who is loyal to a fault. However, cross him and you better have a fire extinguisher handy.**

A few minutes later, Samantha had explained everything.

"I got him a few years ago. When Myotismon attacked, I was trapped in the tower when SkullMeramon was destroyed by MetalGreymon. I got home from that little holiday and found him waiting for me."

"And here I am." Candlemon said, sipping juice.

Tentomon chortled.

"Fancy thinking she had killed her father. You fool." he giggled.

"Oh shoosh. What would you have thought?"

"That she was filming for a spooky movie."

Izzy rolled his eyes.

"So what's your dad's problem with him anyway?" Izzy asked curiously.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"He's a devout Christian, and thinks he's an abomination, and doesn't like that I fraternise with him. I've tried to explain it but he wont listen." she said ruefully.

Izzy looked at her sympathetically.

"Mum understands it. She actually quite likes the little guy." she said fondly.

"Yes. I'm very useful when I comes to barbeques." Candlemon boasted.

"So what's this project you're doing anyway?" she asked.

"Well, three months ago. when we fried the Triad, the Sovereigns decided to tell us that we're facing a war with the so-called Ultimate Evil. Since then, we've been trying to find members of the so-called Eighteen, who will lead the fight."

"The Eighteen? Never heard of them."

"Well, we have thirteen, and that's our group, and we don't know who all the other ones can be. That's what we've been doing ever since we destroyed the Triad, trying to find them. And getting nowhere fast."

Sam pondered this, then smiled.

"You got a PC?"

"Course."

Sam and Candlemon headed out to Izzy's room, when Tentomon tapped Izzy's shoulder.

"Well, you've done well for yourself. I'm impressed. And that's without anyone's interference."

Izzy glared.

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"You know full well. Mimi was right on the money." he teased.

Izzy went scarlet.

"It's not like that! I'll kill Mimi if she's been telling everyone it is!"

Tentomon laughed.

"Hmm. Why don't you try her?" he asked suddenly.

Izzy gaped at him.

"Not like that. Though I don't doubt its on your mind." he said sniffily.

"Like what then?"

"Get Wizardmon to ascertain if she's one of the Eighteen."

Izzy shook his head.

"What are the chances of that happening? A member of the Eighteen just shows up on my doorstep?" he asked.

"I admit there is a high chance she isn't, but it wont hurt to rule her out if she isn't."

"Point. Where is Wizardmon anyway?"

"Visiting our wise leaders." Tentomon said grumpily.

"Wise my foot. You lot could do a better job." Izzy said as they went to his room.

Sam was already on the laptop.

"What're you looking at anyway?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Havent you heard of ? It's a website which the Digidestined use to keep up to date with one another and find out whats going on with Digital events in other countries. People who aren't Digidestined also help." she said, showing him the website.

"Wow! I've never heard of this before! Where'd it come from?"

"After Myotismon was defeated, some folks set it up as Digidestined started to become more common place. We've got hundreds of members now, across the world. We all chat and exchange details so if there's a problem we can all contact each other."

"Clever."

"Izzy! You could put this with your program!" Tentomon said excitedly.

Izzy's eyes lit up.

"Program?"

"Since the Sovereigns dumped the information that we're fighting a war on us, I've been working on a way that will let me speak to all the Digidestined through their digivices. Now, if we use the information we have on this site, we can do it with ease!" he said excitedly.

"Um, Izzy?" Tentomon said, pointing at the screen.

A white oval shape had appeared, with red stripes across it.

"Oh no." Izzy sighed.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a Digiegg." Candlemon said.

"Yep. Tentomon, pass me the laptop."

Tentomon was a step ahead of him, and was already matching it with a picture they had.

"I believe the situation is acutely summed up in one word: crap!"

"Bad news?" Sam asked worriedly.

"The worst. Izzy, you better get calling everyone. We have an old friend to deal with."

Izzy frowned.

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say. It's Diaboromon isn't it?"

"Yes. And by the looks of things, there's a load more eggs, all developing abnormally fast. Here we go again."

Izzy seized the phone and started dialling.

"Welcome to the Digidestined." Tentomon said, to Sam and Candlemon's mystified glances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK kissed Kari's hand as she lay crossing people off from their list on the bed.

"I'm bored." he moaned.

"Oh shame. Give me a few more minutes and we can do something." she said.

TK sat beside her, and rubbed her back.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this." she complained, putting down the pen.

"Alright, keep your hair on, I'll stop." TK said, backing off.

She shook her head.

"No, you can keep doing that. Our search is going nowhere." she grumbled and sat up.

He held her and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I must admit, I'd much rather be doing other things with my holidays." he said mischievously.

Kari turned to look at her boyfriend. Since they had admitted their love for one another, releasing Ophanimon and Dominimon in the process, they had thoroughly repaired their relationship. He had finally discarded his hat and was letting his hair grow a bit, and was nearly the same length as Kari's. And he had also changed his usual t-shirt from yellow and green to a black one with a yellow web like design on it, which Kari said made him look sexier. She on the other hand had changed from her white and pink top to a yellow and pink one, and she had long white gloves now.

"Oh really? Such as?" she asked, leaning toward him.

The phone rang, emitting a curse from Kari. Gatomon leapt into the room and answered it.

"Hello, Odaiba Knocking Shops Limited." she said, earning her a glare from both TK and Kari.

"Oh its you. Yes. Alright. Yes. We'll be over in two shakes. What do you mean bring food? Agumon's been eating Tai out of house and home? I knew it was always him who ate that. What do you mean all his tuna's missing? I don't know what you mean. Well if Agumon never ate it, Tai must have. Oh no. Nothing to do with me. See you soon."

Kari arched her eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Izzy's called everyone to Tai's. There's a new crisis, and Tai's got no food in the house. He had the nerve to accuse me of eating his tuna."

Kari smirked.

"So is that where you've been going at night is it? Oh it's all clear now. I thought you were away having it off with Patamon." she teased.

Patamon, who entered at that moment, fell out of the air.

"What?" he demanded from the floor while TK laughed.

"She is being silly. Come along." Gatomon said, maintaining her dignity and walking out with her tail and nose high in the air.

"I wonder if it'll take them as long to get together as it did us?" he asked her.

"I don't know if they will actually. Not since Wizardmon's back." Kari said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he has thrown a spanner into their works. But are they actually you know, interested in each other that way, or are they just friends?" TK asked.

"I suppose his sacrifice had an effect on the two of us, but I don't know how much it's played with her feelings for him. We'll find out soon enough I'm sure. Now let's go. While they might be able to crawl across the phone lines, we still have to walk over." she said resignedly, and led the way out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawong smiled as the cameras flashed. He had finally reached the top, and was now Prime Minister. He was officially in office, and the press conference was nearly over. A few more questions, then he could get on with running the country that he had strived to lead for so long.

"One final question Minister. What will be your policy to the group known as the Digidestined? While they may not be a government-sanctioned group, you cant deny that without them, things would be very dire indeed for us. How will you work with them? Will you follow your predecessor's approach of live and let die, or a new approach?"

Hawong did indeed have a new policy approach in mind, and he owed his new position to his policy. Members of the Diet who disliked the fact that children were doing the work of the government, or ones that didn't like the mess that accompanied them, or that children had so much unwitting political power, or that they were destroying things that could be used to gather more power had all supported his bid for the Premiership and had been essential in getting him into power. And there was also the one who had totally ensured his current position.

"Yes, I will have a new policy, which will involve finding out more about their activities and working with them for a better future." he said, and the conference was dismissed.

He smiled as he departed, thinking of the better future that he would control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Digidestined assembled in Tai's new apartment, across the road from the one he used to live in with his parents and Kari. It was a bit bigger, and he was well looked after, as his parents and sister were over the road, and Rana lived with his aunt and uncle above him. As requested, the other members of the team had all brought food, due to Agumon eating him out of house and home.

Matt and Sora had arrived first, bearing tins of beans and soup. Matt's hair had gone back to its look from the first trip to the Digital World, while he was now wearing a white t-shirt with a light blue tracksuit on top. Sora's hair had grown down a bit, and she was now wearing a red vest with jeans.

Rana arrived next, clad in a black skirt and top, complete with digestive biscuits. Joe showed up straight from work, so was dressed in a suit, though didn't forget to get some peas and ham, while Mimi was mercifully brown haired again, and dressed in a light green summer top and jeans with high cowboy boots, and came with bread and rolls. Davis was wearing his padded jacket on top of a deep yellow tshirt and had brought some mince. Ken hadn't changed at all, and had brought rice and pasta, while Yolei had discarded her armour like suit, and was now wearing a form hugging jumpsuit, from which she produced some butter and chocolate. Cody meanwhile also hadn't changed his usual sweater and had brought along a full hamper full of food.

Tai himself hadn't changed much either, and was wearing a blue and orange t-shirt, and his hair was even wilder.

"Thanks guys. Agumon's been eating everything. Aside from the tuna." Tai growled at Gatomon, who washed behind her ears innocently.

"So what's the panic?" Rana asked.

"Dunno. Izzy's coming to explain." Mimi explained.

No sooner had she said it than there was a knock on the door, and Agumon opened it, to reveal Izzy, wearing a purple chequered t-shirt, and a girl none of them had seen before, clad in jeans and a light brown vest and scarf.

"Guys, this is Samantha, another Digidestined, and her partner, Candlemon." Izzy explained, handing Tai some beer, while Sam gave him a block of cheese.

"Uh…thanks." he said, putting them away.

"Nice to meet you." Kari said, decidedly ignoring the excited, gossipy looks on the faces of Sora, Mimi and Yolei.

The others all greeted her, and they all surrounded Izzy as he booted up his laptop.

"So what's the crisis this time Izzy?" Matt asked worriedly.

"An old friend of ours has reared his ugly head again. There are Digi-eggs all over the Internet, and all of them are hatching at an alarming rate." Izzy explained.

"Diaboromon?" Tai groaned.

"Yes. He's back. And before any of you ask, there are individual eggs on millions of sites, rather than just one big one like before." Sam explained.

"So what's he want this time? Another round with Imperialdramon?" Davis asked.

"We don't know. We think that he's actually out there, faffing around the Internet, and the eggs are only to distract us. But if not…it could mean an invasion of millions of Diaboromons." Izzy said in a weak voice.

Silence met these words.

"Find him guys." Tai said, and Izzy and Sam got to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Crest of Trust?" Wizardmon asked, holding it up for the others to inspect.

"Yes. We found it, and thought it may be for one of the new Digidestined. Found any yet?" Baihumon asked.

"Aside from Rana, no." Mummymon responded.

Azulongmon growled.

"You must get a move on! The enemy's power is growing!" he thundered.

"If you'd told them sooner, we wouldn't be in this position. Besides, we still have time." Arukenimon soothed, albeit waspishly.

"Time!? How much time do you think we have!? They cant afford to mess around any longer! They must focus primarily on finding the last of the Eighteen! So, tell them to focus on their task and to stop getting distracted!" Azulongmon roared.

Arukenimon, Wizardmon and Mummymon all narrowed their eyes at the Sovereigns.

"No." she said defiantly.

"You dare defy us?" Azulongmon raged.

"Peace Azulongmon!" Zhuqiamon barked, and he turned to the three.

"I appreciate we shouldn't have kept it from them. However, they do need to hurry. Time is short. We can feel evil growing in strength, and far too quickly. Events are on the move. They must find the other members of the Eighteen. However, we also appreciate that some of them have other things on their mind."

"It's whats on their bodies that's worrying them." Ebonwumon said.

They all turned to stare at the two headed Sovereign.

The two heads looked at each other.

"That was in very bad taste." they agreed, and trotted over to the desk where they extracted a massive roll of sellotape and put it over both mouths.

Zhuqiamon cleared his throat and faced the three watchers again.

"Gently encourage them."

"They have been searching, but haven't found anything yet. Believe me, they are trying." Wizardmon.

"Very trying." Arukenimon grumbled.

"That's bad grammar." Baihumon said.

"Not in that context." she answered.

"Well, good luck to you. Have fun. And under no circumstances are we asking them to keep their hands off each other." Fanglongmon said, throwing a dirty look at Azulongmon.

"Though it would be nice when we look at them through our Digi cores that we didn't always have to see one of the boys coiled around their respective girl." Baihumon said.

"I remember a girlfriend I had once you know. A MegaSeadramon she was. Gave me no end of pleasure…" Fanglongmon reminisced.

"Um, right. On that note, we're off." Mummymon said and they went back to the real world.

Zhuqiamon flared to face Azulongmon.

"Are you trying to aggravate them? Need I remind you comrade, that they do not necessarily need us for this war. It is us who needs them. Stop antagonising them." he snarled.

Azulongmon narrowed his eyes.

"They cant afford to be distracted! Everything depends on it!" he roared.

"No, our continuing rule depends on it. And their lives also depend on it. Which one are you most worried about I wonder?" he challenged.

Azulongmon said nothing.

"Perhaps we should tell them."

"No. It will only make them worried, and less likely to fight for us." Fanglongmon said.

"I agree with Zhuqiamon. We should put them on their guard. Maybe we can alter it that way." Baihumon said.

"No. We cant tell them. They're not concentrating as it is." Azulongmon sniffed.

Zhuqiamon rolled his eyes and turned away.

"You insist on infantilising them. I'm off to the pub. Coming Baihumon?" he asked.

The dog nodded, and the two left them.

Azulongmon sighed and shook his head.

"He doesn't know about what else is in the prophecy does he?"

"The part about us? No." Fanglongmon affirmed.

"Good."

Ebonwumon then prodded Fanglongmon with his foot, with a pleading expression, pointing to the tape on his mouths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zhuqiamon growled furiously.

"They arent children anymore." he said.

"I agree my friend. However, our peers technically outrank us, and Ebonumon wont stand against them as he's loyal to the throne, not the one on it. I dont like it either." Baihumon said.

Zhuqiamon shook his head.

"Who'd have thought we'd see the day I was the one trying to be the good guy, and Azulongmon the bad guy?" he asked morosely.

"Who indeed? I still say we should tell them. It'll only cause trouble if it comes to pass."

"I agree. Let us hope then my friend, that the prophecy is wrong, when it's been right about so much else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Izzy set about looking for Diaboromon, and also tallying the eggs, the others all talked to Sam about how she came to be there. As such, she shrieked mid sentence when Wizardmon, Arukenimon and Mummymon shot out of Tai's pc.

"What the?" she demanded, as Candlemon leapt at them.

"No, don't, they're on our side!" Ken protested.

Candlemon stopped and settled down.

"And who is this?" Mummymon queried.

"My neighbour, Samantha. She's a Digidestined." Izzy said absently.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said, shaking hands.

"So this is the elusive Samantha?" Arukenimon asked, smiling slightly.

Izzy grunted in frustration and turned to Mimi.

"Hey! It wasn't me! It was her!" she exclaimed, pointing to Yolei, who didn't have the good grace to look ashamed.

"Where've you been anyway?" Biyomon asked as Sam looked at Izzy and Yolei in confusion.

"Visiting the Sovereigns." Mummymon said grumpily.

"They've found a crest." Wizardmon said as he helped himself to some juice.

He took it out, and Wormmon put on his glasses to inspect it.

"Ah, the Crest of Trust. You can see the two hands touching." he said, pointing it out.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It lets our Digimon digivolve beyond the Champion level." Rana explained.

Sam picked it up, and there was suddenly a pale, orange-brown flash.

"Well cover me in eggs and flour and bake me for fourteen minutes. She's one of the Eighteen!" Agumon said triumphantly.

"What?" Sam asked, totally perplexed.

"I'll explain in a sec. I think I'm onto him." Izzy said.

"Cool. Does this mean I wont have to sleep in the cupboard?" Candlemon asked.

"Ask mum. She may promote you. She wont want you digivolving in the cupboard. She didn't like it when you did it ion the garden." Sam said with a grin.

"Well it's not my fault the tree caught fire."

"Got him!" Izzy claimed.

"Great. What's he up to?" Ken asked.

"Creating more eggs. He's infested over ten million sites!" Izzy said in awe.

"That isn't good." TK said worriedly.

Then, Diaboromon appeared right before them, large and spiderlike, horned, with long arms and legs, he was one of their most persistent enemies.

"Digidestined. Your search for the Eighteen ends now. Surrender to me, or both worlds will be annihilated."

**Hello to you!**

**Here we are with chapter two, as I fancied doing that. However, Primeval will be up soon (and I mean it this time).**

**Until this is updated, we have this chapter!**

**Diaboromon has returned with a vengeance it seems. What's more, we have found the second member of the Digidestined. **

**Keep an eye on the new Prime Minister, he starts to become more important as the story progresses now. Also, the one who ensured his position should be watched too...**

**Sam seems to be getting on very well with Izzy I must say. Wonder why that is...:P**

**Oh, the clothes they are wearing were all described as I felt it was time for a wardrobe change for them, as let's face it, they've been wearing the same things since Season 2, and they'll be a bit smelly, so they have a brand new set of clothes for their adventures. **

**What are the Sovereigns hiding from the team this time? **

**All will be revealed in the fullness of time!**

**So, onto Primeval as that chapter is driving me round the twist, and I will hopefully update soon! Until then, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Three

The Swarm

"Not mucking around is he?" Sam asked wryly.

"He doesn't." Izzy said grumpily, and put the microphone into the laptop.

"You've got our attention Diaboromon. What do you want?" he demanded.

Diaboromon chuckled.

"I am giving you an ultimatum. The newer Digidestined will come to me. Otherwise, I will flood the world with Kuramon." he declared.

"The newers? There's only two." Joe said in confusion.

Diaboromon sighed.

"No. They are the newest. The newers are the middle group. The ones who blew me to bits last time." he said grumpily.

"Oh nuts." Davis groaned.

"And what do you want with them?" Mimi asked in worry.

"Just a pleasant chat." he growled evilly.

"I doubt it." TK said with narrow eyes.

"And if we don't come?" Cody asked boldly.

"Then the world will be swamped by Kuramon, as I said. You have five minutes." he said, and hung up.

Rana turned and looked at Sam.

"Nice fellow." she said, and Sam grinned.

Tai punched the chair in anger.

"He just wants us to sacrifice this lot to him!? No way!" he protested.

"We have to Tai." Davis said.

Izzy turned to them all.

"Let's face it guys. He wont know that we've all joined them. We can all warp digivolve and finish him off." he said simply.

Matt shook his head.

"No."

Sora rolled her eyes at him.

"Honey, this isn't the time to be noble and polite! It's Diaboromon!" she exclaimed.

"I know sweetheart. My point is that he'll know if we all enter. And, what's more, what if the world is flooded with Kuramon? The Three Musketeers here cant stop an army of them. We'd have to stay here." he said, frowning.

"Then we split up. Some of us go with them, and the rest stay here." Joe said.

"We cant. He's asked for us because he knows we'd have to stay." Gabumon said sadly.

"How do you figure that?" Tsukimon asked.

"When we're all Megas, our attacks are the most suited to wiping out hundreds of enemies at once. The rest of you aren't as such." Agumon explained for his friend.

"He does have a point." Wizardmon conceded.

Tai frowned.

"I don't like it. We cant trust him. If he gets any of you, we've all had it." he said worriedly, looking at Kari in concern.

"Oh Tai, do you really think I'm going to let anything happen to her?" TK asked irritably.

"Well…no, but, it is Diaboromon. Remember the first time he appeared? He flattened us!"

Mimi shook her head.

"They couldn't all warp digivolve then. And besides, TK and Kari can do their thing and let out Ophanimon and Dominimon." she said brightly.

Mummymon sighed sadly.

"That wont work. Against past enemies, such as Devimon, Myotismon, Piedmon, Dragomon, who were truly evil Digimon, it would. But you must remember, Diaboromon is in fact only an evil virus, not one like the aforementioned. It might not work." he explained.

"He might be right." Patamon said.

"Which is a risk we cant take." Rana said.

"Oh oh. We're out of time." Izzy said weakly.

They all turned to the laptop.

"Digidestined. I told you what would happen. Now, face my displeasure!" Diaboromon roared.

The screen suddenly flashed and dozens of Kuramon poured out, squashing Izzy.

"Izzy!" Sam cried in shock.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Lightning Paw!"

"V Head Butt!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Feather Blade!"

"Sticky Net!"

"Bad Message!"

"Lava Loogie!"

The swarming Kuramon were blown off, and they sighed in relief while Izzy struggled to sit back up.

"Oh no." he said as he looked back at the screen.

"What is it?" Tentomon asked.

"They're everywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy Takashi, TK's mother, saved her file, relieved that she had finally finished her report.

"Good. Now, provided he's out with Kari, I can catch up on my soaps." she said excitedly as she activated the internet to check her emails before signing off.

She opened the internet, and suddenly she was knocked off her seat by a group of around fifteen small, jelly fish like Digimon, that immediately headed outside. She then saw her laptop, which's internet hadn't worked in months, also disgorged around the same number.

Nancy sighed as the little Digimon slithered out of her apartment.

"It never fails. Never in when I need him. Typical."

She then heard a ding behind her, and turned to look at the PC. She saw the message, and her jaw dropped open in horror.

Her report had been deleted.

"AHHHH! You stupid machine! Bloody Digimon! AHHH! Right, you want to try it again? Stick jelly fish into my apartment that wipe out my files will you!? Right, that's it!" she shrieked, and came back with the mop.

She then proceeded to vent her frustration by beating the PC with it, screaming as she did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jun Motimiya, Davis' sister, smiled as she flirted with a guy over the internet. Suddenly, the screen flashed and a Digimon hit her in the face.

"No! My make up!" she cried in horror as more caved out.

"Davis!" she yelled in fury as more and more came through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuramon poured in from any PC with internet access across the world. They appeared in places as far flung as Buckingham Palace, the White House, the Kremlin and the Sydney Opera House. The world's Digidestined began fighting them, but they could do nothing to stop the tidal wave of Digimon that Diaboromon was flushing out from the internet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's millions appearing all over the world!" Izzy cried in shock.

"Oh, this is not good. People are going to be very cross with us." Agumon said worriedly.

Kari looked imploringly at her brother.

"Tai, we need to go." she said.

Tai looked desperately at Matt, who shrugged.

"We don't have a choice mate."

Tai sighed.

"Alright. On you go." he said sadly.

Izzy opened the internet portal.

"Good luck. I'll keep in contact." he said.

TK sighed.

"We'll be fine." Ken promised, as Davis opened the gate.

There was a flash, and they vanished.

"Now, to deal with that bunch. Come on everyone." Tai said, and they all dashed out of the apartment.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Tsukimon digivolve to…Devidramon!"

Sam smiled at Candlemon.

"Let's show them our stuff." she said, to his eager nod.

He prepared to digivolve, and she knew what would happen if he did it on the balcony.

"Not here!" she yelped and threw him off the balcony.

"Candlemon digivolve to…Meramon!"

He then slammed down on top of Greymon and Garurumon.

"Ouch." Garurumon groaned.

"Blame her! She threw me off!" Meramon protested as he got up.

"I didn't want you melting the place!" she protested as Tai closed the door.

The kids rushed to join their partners, who were already being surrounded by hundreds of Kuramon.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Crimson Claw!"

"Fireball!"

Several groups were blown to bits by their attacks, however they were immediately replaced by another group.

"There's too many!" Rana said weakly.

"Less of that attitude please Rana. We must be positive." Joe said.

Mimi and Izzy looked at him and snorted derisively, and he sent them a dirty look.

The Digimon kept up their attacks, but were no closer to stopping them all.

"Sam? You reckon I can get onto Diginet?" Izzy asked.

"I suppose so. You going to ask all the other Digidestined to help?"

"At least in their own countries. That may narrow down the number we have to face." Izzy said, typing away.

"What's the Diginet?" Sora asked in confusion.

"I'll explain when we aren't being swarmed by millions of Kuramon." Izzy said.

"Um, Izzy?" Tai asked.

"What is it?" he asked as he accessed the site while the Digimon continued to pound away at the never ending swarm.

"Diaboromon's talking again."

Izzy cured and amplified the volume.

"They have not yet reached me. I think a little discipline is in order Digidestined. I will not be defied. Go, my Tsumemon!"

Izzy dove out the way as dozens of Tsumemon, Diaboromon's In-Training form came flying out of the laptop. Izzy went pale as the blue spider like creatures began to pile up, and the Digimon clustered closer together.

"We're running out of room." Devidramon growled.

"Our attacks aren't doing as much damage as we need. We need to take it to the next level." Birdramon agreed.

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Devidramon digivolve to…Megadramon!"

"Boo them. I cant do that. Show offs." Meramon muttered, and Sam giggled.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Dark Side Attack!"

This time the attacks had more of an effect, and Meramon added his tuppence worth with a Fireball, blasting many of the swarm apart.

"That's a bit better." Matt said, but spoke too soon as more and more kept arriving.

"This is madness." Sora said.

"We cant keep this up Tai." Rana said worriedly.

"I know." Tai said worriedly.

He looked at the swarm and frowned.

"Hurry please guys." he said under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The six of them hurtled down the internet highways, avoiding Kuramon, and alter Tsumemon as they shot past.

"This place is massive!" Hawkmon said, impressed.

"There's trillions of sites across the world Hawkmon. And by the looks of things he's in every one of them." Yolei said grimly.

"Hey, I go on that site!" Cody said brightly as they shot past.

Kari turned a second too late and went scarlet.

"I should hope not!" she said, appalled.

"No! We passed it further back!" Cody denied adamantly.

"How are we handling this Davis?" Ken asked.

"DNAs I reckon. He's only a Mega, it should get rid of him." Davis said excitedly.

"I hope so." TK said, frowning in concern.

"Here!" Yolei announced, and they shot through into a massive chatroom to see Diaboromon on the opposite side.

"Digidestined." he growled, and leapt.

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquillamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"ExVeemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to…Paildramon!"

"Aquillamon, Gatomon, DNA digivolve to…Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon, Angemon, DNA digivolve to…Shakkoumon!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Static Force!"

"Kachina Bombs!"

Diaboromon leapt out of the way, bounced against a wall and slammed into Paildramon, knocking him hurtling away.

"Cable Crusher!"

His legs extended and slammed Silphymon into the wall, and he span and slammed into Shakkoumon.

"Web Wrecker!"

A ball of energy slammed into him, and Diaboromon laughed.

"We're being flattened!" TK cried.

The three Digimon sprung back at their foe, who laughed.

"Lost Paradise!"

A powerful explosion rippled out from his body, and the three Digimon were slammed into the wall.

"You little fools are no match for me." he said smugly.

"Oh yeah? Show him Paildramon!" Ken barked.

"Paildramon mega digivolve to…Imperialdramon!"

"Cable Crusher!"

"Positron Laser!"

Diaboromon curled his legs around Imperialdramon, and burled him in a circle so that he was facing the other two Digimon. His attack came too late to stop and they were hit by the attack, screaming in pain. Diaboromon then threw Imperialdramon, who crashed into the other two, leading them to revert to their usual forms.

"Fools. Now, you will see the consequences of your actions!" Diaboromon vowed, and vanished into a tunnel.

TK dashed to Patamon's side, and the others followed to their own Digimon, looking concenred.

"Looks like they weren't enough. What now?" Kari asked.

Davis pondered this, then smiled.

"Imperialdramon. But Paladin Mode. If he shoots him, the rest of you can whack him with your Ultimates and we can stick him in MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny." he said brightly.

"I hope so. What was that?" Ken asked.

There was a squelching noise, and dozens of tunnels then opened, and the room began to flood with Keramon, Diaboromon's Rookiee form, all cackling insanely.

"Oh no! Guys, now would be good!" Cody urged.

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquillamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"ExVeemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to…Paildramon!"

"Aquillamon digivolve to…Osirismon!"

"Ankylomon digivolve to…MetalAnkylomon!"

"Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to…Imperialdramon!"

"Imperialdramon mode change to…Fighter Mode!"

"Imperialdramon mode change to…Paladin Mode!"

The Keramon began to surround them, and TK looked up to see that Diaboromon's tunnel had reponed.

"Guys! We need to hurry!" he said, pointing at the closing tunnel.

The kids shot forward, and the Digimon formed two sides, with Imperialdramon bringing up the rear.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Falcon Destroyer!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Metal Earthquake!"

"Paladin Crusher!"

The attacks blasted apart many of them, and Imperialdramon kept firing while the others went into the tunnel.

"Imperialdramon! Move!" Davis yelled.

"Oh right!" he said and flew in after them as it closed.

They plummeted down the tunnel, and they could barely see Diaboromon in the distance.

"Throw me!" MagnaAngemon encouraged.

Imperialdramon crushed him into a ball and pelted him up the tunnel, rolling as he went. He stopped right in font of Diaboromon, and turned to face him.

"Gate of Destiny!"

Diaboromon roared in terror, and vanished into the Gate, screaming as he went. MagnaAngemon gave a satisfied nod, and flew to meet the others, who slowed down.

"Well done pal." TK said proudly.

"Told you it would work." Davis said cockily.

"There was a hole in the plans for his future." MagnaAngemon said, and Angewomon groaned wearily.

Kari however, wasn't joining in the congratulations. She was frowning at the place where he had vanished, and narrowed her eyes.

"What's up sweetie?" TK asked.

"It was too easy." she said.

"You call that easy?" Ken asked.

"She's right. The last two times he didn't die that easily." Cody said, looking concerned.

"Maybe he just wanted it over with." Yolei suggested hopefully.

"Doubt it." Cody said glumly.

Then, as if to prove him right, a black spot appeared where he had disappeared.

"Lost Paradise!"

A massive explosion ripped out from where the Gate had been, and they were all caught in the blast, fire swathing their bodies, and knocking the Digimon for six. Diaboromon shook his head to clear it, then grinned maliciously.

"Nice try Digidestined. However, you have just made things a whole lot worse!" he vowed, then vanished up another tunnel.

Davis looked around, and saw his friends all smoking and grazed. Masses of broken data were flying around the place, damaged by the explosion.

"I didn't like the sound of that." Ken grunted, helping Yolei up.

"Neither did I. Come on. Let's get after him." Davis said.

The smoking Digimon recovered, and they set off into the tunnel just as it started to close.

"I knew he had a fiery personality, but that's a bit extreme." MagnaAngemon said.

Angewomon groaned, and the others laughed as the chase began anew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzy gave a whoop of victory.

"Bull's eye! MagnaAngemon got him!" he crowed.

"Brilliant. Now, can you figure out some way to get rid of this bunch?" MegaKabuterimon asked, firing a Horn Buster.

Sam was looking at the screen, frowning.

"No. He's not done." she said certainly.

"Hmpf. If you get Gate of Destinied you've had it." Izzy said stubbornly.

"He's not dead I tell you. It's too easy for a start. And this lot haven't disappeared." she said, indicating the masses of Kuramon and Tsumemon.

Izzy was about to respond, when he saw the explosion on the internet.

"Wow! Total crash on a lot of websites! He's escaped!" he yelled.

"What? He escaped the Gate of Destiny? That's impossible!" Mimi protested.

"Looks quite possible from here!" Tai retorted.

Diaboromon uttered his threat, then vanished.

"What did he mean by that?" Sora asked.

The screen started to glow bright, and Sam pulled Izzy out of the way, and the others sprang away as Keramon swarmed through and added their own attacks to the hail of bubbles flying at their Ultimates.

"That's what." Tai said, as the Digimon retaliated with more attacks.

"That's not what he meant." Izzy said in a small voice.

"What then?" Matt demanded.

"Well, after his first appearance, I installed tabs to keep an eye on any nukes that he could interfere with."

"So?" Sora asked.

"He's just launched them."

"We'll stop them then." Tai said determinedly.

"No. We cant." Izzy said weakly.

"What do you mean?" Rana asked, scared.

"He's fired all of the world's active nukes. The world's going to end within half an hour." Izzy said, and sat back in horror at what Diaboromon had done.

**Well that isnt good.**

**Diaboromon escaped one of our strongest attacks, and has just ensured everyone's annihalation. How will they escape this time? And no, Patamon's jokes wont get any better will they?**

**Things get nasty next time!**

**Until then, please read and review! **

**P.S We're halfway through I think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Four

Apocalypse

Izzy stared at the screen, indicating that thousands of nukes were travelling over the world.

"We have to do something." Sam said desperately.

"But what? We cant stop a legion of nukes!" Izzy cried.

"There has to be a way!" Tai said.

"There's no way! Unless…" Izzy said, then started fiddling with his Digivice.

"It's a long shot. I can only hope it'll work." he said desperately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawong narrowed his eyes.

"Everyone's launched their nukes! We're doomed!" his secretary yelled, totally losing his head.

"Not yet. Those bloody kids caused this. Perhaps they can stop it as well. And if we survive this…their time will be up!" he vowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis frowned.

"We need to stop him." he said.

"Well we failed with Ultimates. Reckon it's time to try the Megas?" Ken asked.

"We could try this pair first." TK suggested, indicating Angewomon and MagnaAngemon.

"Worth a try. If not, we hit them with Megas. Get to it." Davis said.

The two dedigivolved.

"Patamon mega digivolve to…Dominimon!"

"Gatomon mega digivolve to…Ophanimon!"

They turned to pursue Diaboromon, when their digivices went off.

"Guys, you need to stop Diaboromon, now! He's launched all the nukes in the world! Stop him!" Samantha urged.

"He's what?" Kari said, stunned.

"Launched all the nukes! Please stop him!" she commanded, then cut off.

"Oh crap. If they're all doomed…" Yolei said.

"Then we're the last six humans one earth." Cody finished.

"It's just become do or die." Davis said grimly, and they chased after Diaboromon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do we do?" Matt asked.

"Everyone has to digivolve in order to stop them, and to Mega! Shift!" MetalGreymon said.

"MetalGreymon digivolve to...WarGreymon!"

"WereGarururmon digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!"

"Garudamon digivolve to...Phoenixmon!"

"MegaKabuterimon digivolve to...HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Lillymon digivolve to...Rosemon!"

"Zudomon digivolve to...Plesiomon!"

Tai looked up anxiously as their Mega forms went flying up into the air, followed by Megadramon.

"We'll stop the nukes, but we cant stop all of them!" Phoenixmon cried as she shouldered one away from her.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon cried.

Two missiles froze solid, and as they landed smashed harmlessly into tiny pieces.

As the Digimon worked, blowing apart of crushing the nukes before they hit the ground, Izzy finished modifying his digivice.

"We better hope this works!" he cried.

He then raised to his mouth, but Tai took it off him.

"This is Tai Kamiya, leader of the Japanese Digidestined! If you're watching the internet, you'll know that Diaboromon has launched all of the world's active nuclear weapons! I'm asking all Digidestined to stop as many of the missiles as they can, before we're all annihilated!"

Tai looked at Izzy.

"I hope this worked pal, or even if our lot stop them all, we're all dead!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the world, Digidestined heard Tai's message. They all immediately set out to action, determined to save the world.

A dark haired boy, with evil eyes which were as black as his soul, sighed as the pathetic so called leader of the Japanese Digidestined begged for help.

"I suppose we should help. Come on Kimeramon!"

The massive Digital monstrosity, kept in the backyard, roared as Scott leapt onto his back. A nuke was bound right for them.

"Heat Viper!" he yelled, and the weapon disintegrated.

"Let's try and find some others eh buddy? I know how much you like to blow things to bits." Scott snickered, and Kimeramon flew on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A girl called Kirlia, with hair dyed a light green colour, looked up, shocked at the incoming nukes about to obliterate her province.

"Kunemon! We have to do something!"

The little insectoid Digimon nodded in agreement.

"If I can attack them, it'll destroy them digitally, as in they'll burst into data. Threat ended." He said.

"Great, let's get to it!"

"Kunemon digivolve to...Kuwagamon!"

Kirlia leapt onto her friend as they flew upward, to the rapidly approaching nuke.

"Scissor Claw!"

The massive red pincers fastened around the missile, and with a crunch, it burst into data as prophesised.

"Great work. Now, reckon you can handle anymore?"

He grunted.

"What am I, a novice? Course I can eat more. Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael Washington blanched as he saw the nuke coming straight towards New York city. If it hit...

The message on the digivice had been clear.

"Betamon, we're up!"

"Betamon digivolve to...Seadramon!"

Michael sprang onto the giant serpent as he reared up to face the nuke.

"Ice Breath!"

The nuke turned to ice and smashed harmlessly against the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellen screamed as the nuke travelled to her home town.

"Oh not good!" she cried.

Her little gear like Digimon, Hagurumon, sped up beside her.

"You're not wussing out on me are you? Let's go get them!"

Ellen smiled.

"Alright, get on with it then."

"Hagurumon digivolve to... Mekanorimon!"

Ellen sprang into the cockpit, and he rocketed skyward.

"Twin Beam!"

The attack lanced out and the missile was gone a second later.

"Bingo." Ellen said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked up at the ever closer nuke.

"Well Lunamon, we either stop this or we go byebye." He sighed.

The bunny like Digimon smiled up at him.

"Dont worry, I'll stop it. Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

She leapt up and raised her hands.

"Moon Might Bomb!"

A glowing white black ball fired out and destroyed the nuke as it approached. Lekismon grinned down at her partner.

"Show off." Sam said, sticking his tongue out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna was panicking. The others weren't present, and she was on her own in her city, the only Digidestined. It was down to her and Unimon.

"We must stop this Unimon! Diaboromon is trying to target all the Digidestined!" she cried.

Unimon pawed the ground.

"Then let us take the battle to these weapons, and then we can go after him."

She sprang onto her mount and he flew upwards, shouldering the missile in a spiral, away from the town in case they failed.

"Aerial Attack!"

The energy ball hit the nuke and it was destroyed, and Anna breathed freely. Another crisis averted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the world, the Digidestined rallied to stop the nukes, and in Odaiba the others were finishing off the last of the nukes flying towards them.

"That's it, that's the last one." Megadramon sighed in exhaustion.

Rana patted his metal head.

"Well done." She said fondly.

Sora sighed from the back of Phoenixmon.

"The governments are going to be very annoyed with us." She said.

The place was quiet once again, aside from the remaining throngs of Tsumemon and Kuramon.

"Let's finish this lot off then." Joe said, and the Megas went in to attack.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Sorrow Blue!"

"Dark Side Attack!"

As they pounded away at the remaining babies and in trainings, Izzy breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was far too close. But, there's been no hits anywhere. Everyone stopped them." He said thankfully.

"Great. Now, we deal with this lot, and if Davis does his job properly, we can get rid of Diaboromon and all go home." Sam said cheerfully.

Meramon nodded in agreement, and looked skyward. And emitted a squeak.

Another nuke was heading their way.

"GUYS!" he yelled, aiming a Fireball at it.

Sam and Izzy turned to it, and went pale.

"HerculesKabuterimon, help!" Izzy cried.

Mimi looked down from Rosemon's back and screamed.

"Guys, we missed a nuke!" she screamed.

Matt looked terrified.

"We wont get there in time to save them!" he said as they all sped towards them.

"I could use my big attack." Megadramon suggested.

"Dont be daft. That causes nearly as much damage as a nuke does, it'll cause more problems than it solves." Rana snapped.

Back on the ground, the three of them were looking at the approaching nuke with dread. The others wouldn't get there in time to save them.

"The others will save us." Sam said surely.

Izzy looked at her, but saw that she truly believed what she was saying.

"Sam..." he began.

"They will come!" she intoned.

There was suddenly a flash from her chest, and Meramon was surrounded by an orange-brown light.

"Meramon digivolve to...SkullMeramon!"

Meramon had transformed into the blue and silver motor bike racer like Ultimate form of SkullMeramon, who they had last seen fighting for Myotismon all those years ago.

**SkullMeramon: This fiery Digimon is one hot character. His Flame Chain attack gives his enemies unbearable pain, while his Metal Fireball attack can melt anything into a puddle.**

"Dont worry Sam, I'll save you! Flame Chain!"

A chain, glowing with blue flames, coiled around the missile and SkullMeramon pulled himself up with it, landing on top of the missile as it plummeted to the ground.

"Metal Fireball" he cried.

The blue ball of flame came out of his mouth, and the nuke melted beyond all recognition in an instant.

"He digivolved?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Your trust in the others allowed me to go my Ultimate form. Well done Sam." SkullMeramon said proudly

Samantha grinned.

"You lot did a number on those blasted baby forms." Izzy commented.

"Yeah, but something isn't right." Tai said in concern.

The group stood together, and wondered what Diaboromon's next trick would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group pursued Diaboromon, and were hot on his many heels. They emerged into a chatroom, where he was coiled around a stream of data.

"Get him." Davis ordered grimly.

"Positron Laser!"

"Falcon Destroyer!"

"Metal Earthquake!"

"Holy Purge!"

The four attacks sped at him, but the massive spider leapt over them.

"Cable Crusher!"

One leg lanced out and crushed Osirismon against the wall, while another one wrapped around MetalAnkylomon.

"Eden's Javelin!"

"Final Excalibur!"

The two attacks freed their friends, and Diaboromon staggered backwards, furious.

"I've had enough of this. It's time for an ending." He growled, and reared backwards.

"That doesn't sound good." Ken said warily.

Hundreds of gates to the real world then opened, and a whirlwind of data came flying through them, bound for Diaboromon. The energy surrounded him, and he gave a sinister laugh.

"Take this Digidestined." He growled.

There was then a black storm around him and he laughed.

"Diaboromon digivolve to...Armageddemon!"

"Here we go again. Positron Laser!"

"Holy Purge!"

"Falcon Destroyer!"

"Metal Earthquake!"

Armageddemon leapt away from them, moving too fast for them to see.

"Hahahaha! You will not defeat me this time you Digidestined brats!" he crowed, them sprang towards the entire group.

"We're in trouble." Kari said, and TK slightly pushed her behind him.

"Destiny Destroyer!"

A ball of lethal energy crashed into the group, blowing the Digimon for six and sending them spiralling away from their partners.

"Now, it is time for all Digidestined to come to an end!" he said, and a bout of dark energy came from his body, and went through the portals.

"Now what?" Yolei asked.

"Nothing good." Ken said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the internet, the black energy poured forth from millions of PCs across the world, flowing into the Kuramon and the Tsumemon. There was a bright flash, and they suddenly combined to form an army of Infermon, Diaboromon's Ultimate.

"Now what?" Joe demanded hysterically.

"We fight and hope for the best." Rana said, and they went on the offensive,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team facing Armageddemon looked up at what they were seeing. Thousands of Infermon were appearing all over the world, and were trouncing all the Digidestined aside from their friends back in Odaiba.

"You see? You cannot win. The end of the Digidestined is at hand!"

Cody growled.

"Look you big ugly bug, we're fed up of you trying to destroy the world! Go away and leave us all alone!" he shouted.

Armageddemon laughed.

"You have spirit little one. But I think it is time to break the spirit of all of you. Full Scale Attack!" he cried, and hundreds of missiles shot out from his body.

The storm of missiles travelled towards them. Ken exchanged a mournful glance with Yolei, then both averted their eyes regretfully. TK felt Kari grasping for his hand, and he clasped it to him.

Then the Digimon took the blow full on, and they reverted back to their normal forms.

"No!" Cody cried, rushing to Armadillomon.

Veemon grunted as Davis lifted him up.

"Are you alright pal?" he asked.

"Not really." Veemon wheezed.

"Foolish brats. Dont get in my way this time! Destiny Destroyer!"

The ball of heat flew straight at them, but the Digimon wriggled out of their partner's grasp, and they formed a barrier.

"NO!" TK cried desperately.

The ball slammed into the six Digimon, and they dropped down.

"Patamon!" TK moaned, picking up his friend.

"Gatomon, are you alright?" Kari asked urgently.

"Veemon? Talk to me!" Davis pleaded.

"Wormmon?" Ken muttered, cuddling his friend.

"Hawkmon! Please be alright!" Yolei sniffed.

"Wake up Armadillomon!" Cody urged.

The Digimon remained unresponsive.

Armageddemon roared in fury.

"I've had enough now! It is time to end this threat once and for all! Full Scale Attack!" he roared, and hundreds of missiles came streaking at them.

"We...need to fight!" Veemon said.

"What? No, you'll be killed!" Davis protested.

Veemon didn't listen however, and leapt out of his arms.

"Veemon warp digivolve to...DinoVeemon!"

Worrmon wiggled free and leapt to join his friend.

"No, don't!" Ken pleaded.

"Wormmon warp digivolve to...Mantismon!"

The others then freed themselves and rushed forward, despite the protests of the others.

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to...Valkyrimon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to...Vikemon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to...Magnadramon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to...Seraphimon!"

The Mega forms took the missiles in the chest, and their partners sagged a little bit as a result from the attack.

"They're too weak." Yolei said mournfully.

"Guys, come back! He's too powerful!" Cody yelled.

"No. We cannot allow him to win. If he wins, all of you are dead." Vikemon retorted, and they straightened up, ready to spring at Armageddemon.

Then, he began to laugh.

"You foolish little Digidestined. You have delayed my revenge long enough. You have put up a good fight. But now, it is time to bring the threat of the Eighteen to an end, once and for all!"

His body then glowed a bright, violent red, and he aimed his head upwards.

"Final Countdown!"

A purple ball flew from his mouth, and began to grow as it travelled, before coming to a stop above their enemy. The ball continued to grow, and he laughed.

"When that goes off, there will be nothing left of the internet at all! Goodbyee!" he said, and vanished into a tunnel.

"We're doomed." DinoVeemon said sadly.

"At least we'll go out with a bang." Seraphimon said cheerily.

They all groaned, and he sniggered, and waited for the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the world, people immediately began sending messages. If Armageddemon's bomb went off, the entire electrical world would be totally destroyed, and the loss of the internet would be the least of their worries. Billions of people, who had been watching Armageddemon trounce the team of Digidestined with horror, all sent messages, telling them that they were sure they would find a way to save the world from reverting back to the Dark Ages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzy looked at the countdown timer that Armageddemon had created in horror.

"We have four minutes to save the world." He said tonelessly.

"Hey, I like that song!" Sam said excitedly.

WarGreymon looked at what was happening below him, with the vastly depleted army of Infermon.

"Um, guys! What's going on!?"

The Infermon were all glowing, and they all suddenly burst into individual bits of data.

"It's like they've all been destroyed." Phoenixmon said in wonder.

"Did we do that?" SkullMeramon asked.

Masssive rivers of digital data then appeared before them and started to gather into one massive shape.

"What's happening?" Rana asked worriedly.

Izzy realised what was happening a second before it occurred.

"It's another Armageddemon." He said simply.

There was a flash, and true enough, another Armageddemon was before them.

"Final Countdown!" he cried.

A bomb then appeared over that one, and another timer started.

"How do we stop the end of the world, when there's two ends to stop?" Tai asked weakly.

"I don't know." WarGreymon mumbled.

Evil laughter then echoed across both the internet and the world. Evil had finally triumphed.

**Greetings to you!**

**Sorry this chapter isnt so good, but this is the filler chapter where things go slowly in the general scheme of things!**

**Two Armageddemons! How will we deal with that? Will the Digidestined survive this one? Or will we find out what happens if we dont listen to Madonna's song?:P**

**There are six Digidestined mentioned in this chapter, and I can reveal that two of them are in fact members of the Eighteen! Email me your guesses, and those that arent members of that esteemed company will still have a role to play later on!**

**And Meramon digivolved, and the Crest of Trust is active. Who will we find next?**

**Until next time, please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Five

End of Times

Izzy looked up at the rapidly expanding bomb, while the Digimon circled around their Armageddemon.

"I don't have a clue how to stop this." he said lifelessly.

"What!? Izzy, you have to! If not, we're all going to die!" Tai said.

"Tai, I don't know how. Armageddemon is too powerful for the others to take on, they're too weak, and our ones are exhausted. We need a miracle." he said as the Digimon were repulsed by an attack from Armageddemon.

"Izzy! Don't give up hope! Think of something!" HerculesKabuterimon cried as a rocket hit him in the chest.

Izzy sat back, defeated.

"I cant guys. This time they've got us." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawong narrowed his eyes. The damn evil Digimon were now trying to destroy the entire world.

"Sir, we must get you out of here!" his aide cried.

He looked at the man.

"I know that. Get me a chopper. After those brats deal with this monster, I will deal with them." he vowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha shoved Izzy out of the way.

"Izzy, you're one of the best computer geniuses in the world. It's a sad day when I need to help you." she said, typing furiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hope rising slowly.

"Armageddemon has been visiting millions of sites. As such, his history must be enormous. If we can get into his history, and start opening every single site he's been to…" she said.

Izzy's eyes widened in realisation.

"We can slow him down to a stop! That means the others will be able to blast their one as he wont be able to move, then they can come and help us! Samantha you're a genius!" he cried, and started clicking away.

"We cans top him?" Tai asked urgently.

"Hopefully." Izzy said.

The timers were still ticking down, and their Digimon were getting a beating.

"This had better work." Izzy said, and pressed return to execute his commands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Armageddemon roared in triumph as the timer counted down. Davis looked at the bomb in fear.

"We're all going to die." he said tonelessly.

"Don't give up Davis. We're not finished yet." DinoVeemon consoled.

"You can barely stand." Ken stated sadly.

"We've lost." Kari said weakly.

"I know. Kari, I love you." TK said, as Armageddemon sprang towards them to end them.

"I love you too." she said, and they held hands and stood with their Digimon as their enemy hurtled towards them.

Armageddemon suddenly slowed down, looking confused.

"Eh?" he asked.

"Got you you overgrown ant. Your history is massive. Take that." Sam's voice said from nowhere.

Davis grinned.

"Looks like we aren't out yet." he said.

Armageddemon snarled in fury as the team sprang at him.

"Extinction Attack!"

"Yellow Fever Flame!"

"Laser Javelin!"

"Artic Blizzard!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Fire Tornado!"

The six attacks crashed into the Super level, who roared in impotent rage.

"Little fools! As soon as I delete my history, I will end you! But for your insolence, I think a time warp is in order!" he yelled furiously.

He closed his eyes, and the timer counting down to the annihilation of the internet went from two and a half minutes to one minute.

"Stop me now Digidestined!" he challenged, and he started to move to end them.

Davis looked up in shock.

"We're finished. They're not strong enough, they took too much of a beating!"

"Then we need to think of something, and fast, or the internet's doomed, and more to the point so are we!" TK said, still holding Kari's hand.

Davis glared at Armageddemon, who was beginning to move quicker as he purged more and more of his history. Their time was running out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam cursed in anger as Armageddemon chopped the time for the internet in two. Fortunately, the ones in the real world still had around three minutes left.

"Any ideas?" she asked Izzy.

"Yes actually. We'll get him how we got him the first time. We're receiving emails from all over the world. If we can send them to their location, the Digimon can download the energy and go back to full strength then they can finish him!" Izzy said triumphantly, and set to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawong jumped in surprise as a message appeared on his computer, a sit was on all other computers across the world:

**Send support emails to the Digidestined!**

Hawong bared his teeth. He didn't want to, but he supposed he would have to if they were to stop the destruction of the internet. And then, possibly the destruction of the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From across the world, emails were sent.

"We're counting on you all!" Kirlia, one of the fighting Digidestined dispatched.

"Stop Armageddemon!" a famous TV chef said.

"Save the world!" a general in America sent.

"Don't be late home for tea!" came from Kari and Tai's parents.

"If I don't get that file back you'd better hide Armageddemon!" TK's mother fired off.

"Finish him!" a wee woman said.

These messages came by the trillions as people sent many of the same message, and they all formed a brightly coloured collage around the walls of the room the kids were in, facing a quickly recovering Armageddemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Armageddemon laughed.

"Fools. This will do you no good. The sheer energy here will completely overload you and destroy you! Now, behold the power of a Super level Digimon! Destiny Destroyer!"

The attack hurtled at them, and TK took a deep breath and held Kari's hand in a vice like grip. Ken looked at Yolei, who just closed her eyes, Cody raised his chin in defiance, and Davis actually went forward to meet it, looking angry.

"Get out of here!" DinoVeemon urged.

"Not without you." Davis said stubbornly.

His crest then flashed to life, and several thousands of emails disappeared, and flew into him, making him glow.

"What the?" he asked.

"It'll be quick Cody. We wont feel anything." Ken said, slightly hopefully, as Cody looked to be wavering.

"Thanks Ken. You're a good guy deep down." he conceded with a smile.

Then, thousands more emails disappeared, and their energy split into Ken and Cody. Ken's Digivice suddenly reacted, as did Davis'.

"What's going on?" Davis asked, as the glowing energy streaked from him and into a beam that came from his Digivice and went into DinoVeemon.

"I feel…revitalised! Oh hang on, I'm digivolving!" he said in shock.

"So am I!" Mantismon cried.

"DinoVeemon, Mantismon, DNA digivolve to…Dinobugmon!"

The new form was large, nearly as tall as Imperialdramon. He was composed of a black, shiny exoskeleton, that covered the legs and tail of DinoVeemon. Above that was a black beetle like creature, like Mantismon, and two massive blue wings were on his back.

**Dinobugmon: A DNA Mega form, who's Leech Sucker can suck the energy from any Digimon, and who's Insect Age unleashes a plague of locusts onto his enemies**

The counter was nearing forty five seconds.

"We can stop him now! Get him!" Davis cried excitedly.

"Let's give the others a chance." Yolei scolded him, and thousands of emails suddenly disappeared and filled her. The process then repeated, and her Digivice went active, along with Cody's.

"Valkyrimon, Vikemon, DNA digivolve to…Thormon!"

Thormon was a tall human like Digimon, whose face was shrouded in a helmet, sheathed in shiny yellow armour, with Yolei and Cody's crests embossed on it. In his hands was a massive golden hammer.

**Thormon: This Digimon comes from the ancient past, and his Thunder Forge can conjure up a killing attack on many an evil Digimon, but it's his Thunder Hammer that should be watched out for.**

The two Digimon crowded Armageddemon, who was starting to fall back slightly. The counter was nearing thirty seconds.

"We can do this! Go get him guys!" Kari cried.

"Then we can help the others save earth too!" TK added, and the process repeated once again.

"Seraphimon, Magnadramon, DNA digivolve to…ArchAngemon!"

ArchAngemon was a being of pure white. It's sixteen wings were small but long, protruding from white armour, etched with silver motifs. A long sword of glowing gold energy was in it's hand, and the helmet it wore on it's face, which was like Seraphimon's, had a pink light running back and forth across it, where the eyes should have been.

**ArchAngemon: One of the most powerful Celestial Digimon, this Digimon can use it's Aspiration Blade to cut down evil, and it's Destiny's Will will smite down any evil.**

The counter reached fifteen seconds, and the Digimon sprang.

"We have a shared form?" TK asked incredulously.

"But I thought we shared with the others." Kari said.

"Apparently not. Pretty cool though." TK commented, winking.

"Let's hope they can do it." Kari said quietly.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddemon yelled in panic.

The three new Digimon evaded the attack, and the battle was on.

"Bone Stinger!" Dinobugmon hissed.

Needles of bone then flew from his mouth, crashing into Armageddemon's joints, weakening him so he wailed with pain.

"Thunder Wind!" Thormon cried, and a cyclone of lightning crashed into Armageddemon, throwing him into the air.

"Destiny's Will!" yelled ArchAngemon.

A pink beam emitted from the visor on it's head, smashing into Armageddemon, who shrieked as he was blown across the room.

"Ten seconds!" Cody yelled.

"Leech Sucker!" Dinobugmon roared.

A beam of dark green energy streamed from his mouth, and hit Armageddemon in the chest. The attack turned light blue and travelled back into Dinobugmon, who looked stronger, while Armageddemon cried in pain.

"Hurry up you useless bomb!" he demanded.

"Thunder Hammer!" Thormon roared.

He swung the mighty hammer, crackling with electricity, and slammed it into Armageddemon, who roared in pain as millions of volts of electricity coursed across his body.

"Aspiration Blade!" ArchAngemon said, and delivered an uppercut to Armageddemon that sent him spiralling.

"Five seconds!" Yolei shrieked.

"Insect Age!"

There was a terrible buzzing and trillions of bugs suddenly materialised and slammed into Armageddemon, biting into his armour and flesh and slowly gnawing him apart.

"Four seconds!" Ken shouted desperately.

"Thunder Forge!" Thormon roared.

His entire body lit up with electricity and the yellow bolts coalesced into a bi ball, that he sent crashing into Armageddemon, who roared in terror as the attack started to make him rip apart.

"Finish him!" Davis encouraged.

"Three seconds!" TK cried.

"Heaven's Desire!"

It raised the blade in it's hand up to it's face, and shot out a pink beam from it's eyes into it. The sword glowed brightly, a shining golden colour tinged with silver, and he levelled it in front of him. A beam of yellow and pink energy zoomed from it, and punctured a hole right through their foe.

Armageddemon stopped screaming, and looked down in shock at the massive, smoking hole that had been blown right through him. The timer stopped, with one second to spare, and disappeared into nothingness.

Silence reigned, and then Armageddemon gave a feeble moan.

There was then a massive explosion of dark energy, and he was gone.

"YES!" Davis shouted triumphantly, giving Ken a high five.

"We did it!" Cody cried in delight, hugging Yolei, who was laughing madly.

"We're alive!" Kari cried joyfully, leaping into TK's arms.

Their three new forms came over.

"Ooh, pretty!" Kari and Yolei said in unison, looking at ArchAngemon.

"Hey. Got over into your own side of the mind you!" Magnadramon's voice demanded.

"You're too far over. And next time I want to do your attack. Mine's is boring." Seraphimon moaned.

"You cant have my attack, don't be silly."

"Some things never change." TK commented happily as they continued to squabble.

"Wow! Think of the money you'd save us on electricity!" Cody said practically, and Thormon laughed.

"You look brilliant." Ken said, admiring Dinobugmon.

"Cheers." he said happily.

The room was clear. Armageddemon was gone, his bomb was destroyed.

"Hey, where did all those emails go?" Yolei asked, just noticing their absence.

"I don't know. They vanished when ArchAngemon came along." Kari said.

Ken looked at Davis, who nodded.

"That means they must have gone to the real world to help the others fight the other Armageddemon. We may have destroyed the original, but we've not won yet. Let's go, and finish him off for good!" he said.

"Agreed." Dinobugmon said, and grabbed his partner's in his hands.

"Let's go. Sit on my helmet." Thormon told Yolei and Cody.

"Woo! I quite like sitting up here actually. Gives you quite the thrill!" Yolei said, pleased.

"Yeah, like a phone vibrating in your pocket." Cody agreed.

Kari sent him a disdainful glance as she climbed onto ArchAngemon's shoulder.

"So is that what you do when you go onto that site we saw is it? Vibrate your phone in your pocket?" she asked, her disapproval clear.

The others roared with laughter, while Cody went scarlet.

"I do not go on that site!" he protested.

"Let's go!" Davis said, and they headed back for the real world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzy watched, impressed, as the others all DNA digivolved.

"Cool." he said, until a massive beam of light shot out from the computer, nearly blinding him.

"What the hell?" he asked as Sam helped him up.

The white beam then split up, and streamed into each of the Digidestined, travelled to their Digivices, and hit their Digimon with a white beam.

"What's happening?" Sam asked worriedly.

"All the positive energy's been reformed, and is going into them, to give them enough strength to stop him!" Izzy realised.

"Great! What does that mean?" Tai asked, as the timer went to one minute.

"It means we can digivolve!" WarGreymon called.

"Really? Great! Finish him then!" Matt yelled.

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, DNA digivolve to…Omnimon!"

Light then poured forth from Sora and Mimi, who shrugged at each other.

"Phoenixmon, Rosemon, DNA digivolve to…Hummingbirdmon!"

Hummingbirdmon was tiny for her level, smaller even than Patamon. She was a small green bird with a long beak, royal blue wings and markings on her head and a large pink crest on her belly.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Sora and Mimi cried in delight.

**Hummingbirdmon: One of the smallest known Digimon she may be, but she shouldn't be cut out. Her Flower Storm brings out all sorts of reaction, her Razor Flowers can cut an enemy to the bone and her Nectar Rain burns and paralyses the opponent at the same time.**

Izzy and Joe's Digivices then joined in, and their Digimon grinned.

"HerculesKabuterimon, Plesiomon, DNA digivolve to…Currentmon!"

Currentmon was a weird hybrid. Plesiomon's head was shrouded in the helmet of the normal Kabuterimon, and HerculesKabuterimon's body had wings that were actually Plesiomon's flippers. It had one of Zudomon's feet, one of Ikkakumon's, and also two of MegaKabuterimon's.

"Um, what exactly are you?" Joe asked in confusion.

Currentmon laughed.

**Currentmon: While not the prettiest Digimon, he is very powerful indeed. His four wings glow bright with electricity and can incinerate an opponent with his Electric Wing attack, and his Conductor Shock shows why water and electricity should not be mixed.**

"You're a biological marvel." Izzy said, appraising his shared Digimon.

A beam then crashed into Megadramon.

"Megadramon digivolve to…Gigadramon!"

Gigadramon was a nastier version of Megadramon, but was a lot longer and meaner looking than ones they had seen before. A grey dragon this time, with a blue belly and a metal head and wings, he looked a lot stronger than Megadramon.

**Gigadramon: This is a mega version of Megadramon, and very powerful. His Guilty Claw unleashes an energy sapping bomb, his Guilty Wing can set anything on fire, but it is his Giga Heat attack that should be treated with the most caution.**

"Whoa! He did it again! Rana said, awed.

A beam then hit SkullMeramon.

"SkullMeramon digivolve to…Lavamon!"

Lavamon was a bigger stockier version of SkullMeramon, composed entirely of volcanic rock. Traces of glowing red fire could be seen in cracks on his body, and his hair was a miniature volcano, spewing out lava.

"You better not set anything on fire, despite how cool you look!" Sam warned.

**Lavamon: A Mega level Digimon, this Digimon is nearly impossible to harm as he is made of strong magma. While his Raging Fireball and his Lava Eruption attack can turn anything to ash, his Volcano Force will show enemies the true power of nature.**

He laughed, and they challenged their Armageddemon, who looked seriously worried. Considering he'd been trouncing them a few seconds before, this wasn't in the game plan.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon yelled, firing a blast.

Armageddemon was blown off his feet, and the fight was on.

"Razor Flowers!" Hummingbirdmon squeaked.

She flapped her wings and hundreds of tiny flowers, edged with steel flew at Armageddemon, who cried out in pain as they sliced along him, leaving deep gouges.

"Electric Wing!" Currentmon cried.

His wings glowed bright blue, and when he flapped them, four daggers of blue electricity zapped into Armageddemon, leaving him whimpering.

"Guilty Claw!" Gigadramon hissed.

His pincer fastened around Armageddemon, and dark energy streamed from the Super level, going into Gigadramon.

"Raging Fireball!" Lavamon roared.

His hands lit with flames, and he opened his mouth to reveal another. He then fired them, so that they all combined into one and smashed into their enemy, ripping flesh from his body.

"Thirty seconds!" Matt shouted.

"Transcendent Sword!"

Omnimon then sliced the joints on four of Armageddemon's legs, stranding him.

"Flower Storm!"

Hundreds of flowers crashed into him, leaving angry welts, making him erupt in hives and thorns, making his eyes stream, and started him waving about woozily.

"Conductor Shock!"

A stream of water emitted from the horn on Currentmon's helmet, which was surrounded by spiralling electricity. Armageddemon shrieked as the blast hit him.

"GuiltyWing!"

Gigadramon's wings glowed bright purple, and he flapped them, sending thousands of fireballs crashing into Armageddemon.

"Lava Eruption!"

Lavamon hit the ground and a column of lava shot up from beneath Armageddemon, burning him while throwing him into the air.

"Fifteen seconds!" Mimi cried in panic.

"GaruruWar Blade!" Omnimon bellowed, and fire and ice poured from the sword and smashed Armageddemon even higher.

"Nectar Rain!"

Hummingbirdmon cooed, and burning yellow goo flew from her wings, and started melting parts of Armageddemon, while freezing him up.

"Current Cannon!"

There was a flash of lightning, allowing a massive cannon to form on Currentmon, directed by his four arms. There was a great whizzing noise, and a large blue and yellow ball blasted into Armageddemon, sending him screaming back towards earth.

"Giga Heat!"

A ball of orange energy formed on both hands, and Gigadramon fired the two balls, which rapidly joined together and got larger and larger until they hit him. More skin was ripped off, and Lavamon went in for the kill.

"Volcano Force!"

A massive volcano appeared from nowhere, and Armageddemon was trapped on it's cone. Lavamon clapped his hands, and the volcano blew upwards, sending smoke, ash, lava and fire blasting through Armageddemon.

Armageddemon gave a disbelieving scream, and then the heat finally overtook him, and a second alter all traces of him were gone, and the bomb along with it.

"YAHAH!" Tai cried, hugging Matt and Sora to him.

"We did it!" Mimi shouted in joy, kissing Joe.

"We were great!" Rana said, clapping Sam on the back, while she hugged Izzy.

Izzy grinned widely, as he checked the internet. All sites were normal, and not a digi-egg in sight.

"The others did it too! Both Armageddemon's are gone!" he declared happily.

They became aware of massive cheers as people who had been trapped by the swarms came rushing out to thank and congratulate them.

"You're so cute!" Sora said, hugging Hummingbirdmon, who was very fluffy and cuddly.

"I want to take you home!" Mimi said delightedly, also hugging her.

"Not so much pulling! Don't you know how much time it takes to get these feathers perfectly straight?" she asked indignantly.

"Well, you're not the prettiest one I'll give you that." Izzy said, surveying Currentmon, who pouted.

"Yeah, but he's one of the best!" Joe said, clapping their strange looking friend.

"Thanks Joe." he said cheerily.

"You get cooler every time you digivolve." Rana said, clapping her fierce looking friend's snout.

"Aww, thanks Rana." he said, nuzzling her affectionately.

"Hey, can I stay in the house now? The only time I'd set thing son fire is when I sneeze or go to the little Digi's room!" Lavamon said brightly.

Sam laughed.

There was a flash from behind them, and the others arrived.

"Kari!" Tai said, hugging her as she sprang off ArchAngemon.

"TK!" Matt said in relief, grabbing his brother and rubbing his hair.

"We did it! We saved the day and stopped two Armageddemons!" Cody crowed happily, shaking hands with one of the people who had flooded the street.

"Guys…" Omnimon said, pointing.

Black energy was gushing out of the computer, and also was coalescing where Armageddemon had been destroyed. The two joined together and formed Armageddemon once more.

"NO!" Tai yelled in disbelief.

He snarled.

"You may have defeated me and my bombs in that round, but you will not stop me this time!"

The Digimon sprang at him.

"Armageddemon digivolve to…"

"WHAT!? How can he be digivolving again?" Izzy demanded.

"Oh not good." Arukenimon said in horror as she arrived with Mummymon and Wizardmon, who'd been squashed by the swarms.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Nectar Rain!"

"Current Cannon!"

"Heaven's Desire!"

"Insect Age!"

"Thunder Forge!"

"Giga Heat!"

"Volcano Strike!"

"Snake Bandage!"

"Spider Thread!"

"Thunder Spell!"

The many attacks slammed into the growing dark mass, and Armageddemon gave a tormented scream.

"Curse you Digidestined! You may have beaten me this time, and escaped your doom! But I will be back! And if not, well, hahahaha, there are far worse than me to come!" he cried, and the dark mass blew apart into nothing.

There was silence, and then there were cheers from the assembled people again, as the Digimon shrunk back to their In-Training forms, aside from Agumon and Gabumon.

"What? Who's he?" Mimi asked, indicating the small puff of flame in Sam's hands.

"It's Candlemon, just smaller!" she said brightly.

**DemiMeramon: This tiny Digimon is pleasantly warm, and pleasant to know. Quiet and determined, he's a fine friend.**

"Cute!" Kari said as she picked up Nyaromon.

Off to the side, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken and Rana looked at each other in concern.

"How was he able to digivolve beyond Super? It's bad enough that they can go beyond Mega!" Matt hissed.

"This is bad news. And what does he mean, he'll be back? Cant he take the hint and die already?" Davis asked angrily.

"And who was he talking about?" Rana asked worriedly.

Tai looked worried, while Ken sighed.

"We'll undoubtedly find out." he said cynically.

"This is getting more and more dangerous. We're all in danger." he said worriedly.

Across the way, the three watcher Digimon were having a similar discussion.

"There's a form beyond super?" Wizardmon asked in horror.

"They can barely defeat super level Digimon! How can they stand against one stronger than that?" Mummymon demanded.

Arukenimon tapped her teeth.

"We'll tell the Sovereigns. And lord help them if they've kept more stuff from the kids." she said in a steely tone.

"Tai! Kari You did it!" their other cried, hugging them both, as their dad clapped them proudly on the shoulders.

"You were brilliant sweetums!" Mimi's dad cried, as her mum wrapped her in a hug.

"Well done bro!" Jim shouted joyfully, ruffling Joe's hair.

"We're so proud of you." Izzy's mother said, hugging her son.

"TK! Matt!" their mother cried, and even Matt allowed himself to be hugged.

"I'm so proud of you both. And I got my file back!" she said ecstatically.

"What file?" Matt asked as she released them.

"Oh nothing. And we might need a new computer." she said sheepishly.

TK raised an eyebrow, but they were spared the explanation by a cry.

"SAMANTHA!"

Sam spun, looking wary and exhausted all of a sudden.

"Oh no, my parents." she moaned.

"I thought you liked your mum." Izzy said in confusion.

"I do, but she just got stuck behind a group of people. Dad will get here first." she whined.

Her dad was a tall man, with close cut brown hair. He was stern faced, wrapped in black clothes and had a dog collar on.

"Sam! I expressly forbade you from fighting those things! And here you are doing it again! You deliberately disobeyed me! And you, you abomination, encouraging her!" he roared furiously, pointing at DemiMeramon, who just yawned.

"Dad…" she began, sounding upset.

"Home, now!" he bellowed.

"Wait!" Izzy shouted.

Her father turned to fix him with an icy stare.

"Yes?" he asked irritably.

"Samantha had to fight. She's a Digidestined. She just helped save the world." Rana explained.

"Exactly. Sam's one of the Eighteen, a special group of Digidestined who's job it is to lead the fight against evil." Tai explained.

"And if it weren't for her, we'd have been destroyed." Yolei added.

Her father was looking to and from them in confusion.

"Sir, you may not like the fact that she is one of us, but you'll just have to accept it. She has a destiny to fulfil, and she needs to be one of us to do it. She's part of our team." Izzy explained.

Before he could open his mouth, Sam's mother finally arrived, wheezing. She was like her daughter, with longer blonde hair and was slightly wider.

"Oh for God's sake Isaac, go home, before you make another fool of yourself. Sam is special, as we've discussed before, and seeing what happened here, and our daughter save the world, it makes me think she has a big destiny. And look! She's already found a big group of friends! Go home. Sam can explain it all to us more later."

Her father looked at his wife, then sighed. He clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sam. We'll talk later. And…I am proud of you." he said, then left.

Sam and DemiMeramon looked flabbergasted.

"Well that was a first." he said to her.

"Agreed." she said, wide eyed.

Her mother smiled at her, then cast an appraising eye over Izzy, who went red.

"Oh yes. Talk to you later dear." she said, then went to talk to Izzy's parents.

Sam turned with a wide smile to the other Digidestined.

"Thanks guys!" she said happily.

Kari put her arm around her shoulder.

"You're welcome. You're one of us now." she said.

"Yeah, I reckon saving the world eliminates the initiation period." Davis said, clapping her shoulder.

"It's not all laughs." Mimi warned.

"But you do make friends for life." Sora consoled.

"And have enormous fun into the bargain." Matt said as Sora leant her head against his shoulder.

"And it's great fun watching this lot do all the work." Tai added.

"And fun blowing enemy Digimon!" Rana said brightly.

Sam laughed, and turned to Izzy.

"Izzy, I want to thank you more. You finally got my dad to back down, and introduced me to all this." she said, going closer.

Izzy blushed again.

"That's alright. Thanks for saving the day when I panicked." he said meekly.

"That's alright." she said, then kissed him.

They broke off a second later, and Izzy was taken aback, while the others looked on in delighted surprise, while Mimi looked on in smug triumph.

"Whoa." he said.

"Told you so." Motimon said, to Mimi's smug nod.

He opened his mouth to respond, when a sound cut across the square. They all looked up to see a helicopter descending to the square. People cleared out of the way as it touched down.

"Why do I suddenly feel really bad?" Kari asked, as TK went slightly in front of her, as Izzy, Joe and Matt followed suit with their own girlfriends.

The door opened, and Henry Hawong, the Prime Minister of Japan, stepped out and swept towards them, his aides clamouring behind him.

"By the look on his face I don't think he's here to give them medals." Matt's dad said, to his mum's worried nods.

"Digidestined." he spat.

"Yes Prime Minister?" Tai asked, looking worried as he stepped forward.

Hawong smiled maliciously.

"I am here on official business. There are those in the wider scheme of things who feel that you lot cause far too much trouble." he purred.

"What? Prime Minister, with all due respect, they just saved the world from Armageddemon." Tai's dad said.

Hawong raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed? And if it weren't for this little teenage band, who are a law unto themselves, would we have been in need of saving from Armageddemon? Especially when every time they _save_ us, they cause more damage than the attacking Digimon?" he asked, waving his hand around to encompass the damage.

"You cant blame us for collateral damage, and for the attacks of the evil Digimon. We cant control it!" Davis protested.

"On the contrary, I can. And I am. There are members of the government, who think that a little band of schoolchildren should not have free reign, even if they are supposed to be _protecting_ us. As such, you will work with the state from now on. If you wish to _defend_ us from evil Digimon as you so often claim, I think it is best that you do it with the elected government rather than being an undisciplined huddle of vigilantes. As such, I have this." he said, giving a piece of paper to Tai.

Tai glowered as he took the form from Hawong, and read it through. His lip curled in distaste as he read it, and he looked disgusted and furious as he did so. He reached the end, snarled a little and passed it on, while he glared at Hawong.

"You want us to work for you?" he asked furiously, his hands shaking.

"Yes. It is time you arrogant little pests were brought to heel. As of now, you will work for me and the government." Hawong said smugly.

The group fury at what was happening to them rose as they all read the bill, that would make them answerable to the government, and meant they would have to do anything Hawong demanded, any time of the day or night. While that wouldn't have been so bad in normal circumstances, as they were searching for the Eighteen and had to be fighting various threats, this could only cause a lot of trouble.

"And what if we refuse?" Matt demanded through gritted teeth.

Hawong smiled sinisterly.

"Then I will arrest you, and condemn you all, for treason." he said, delivering his knock out punch.

"You cant do that!" Izzy's dad protested.

"Oh I can, and I will. Well boy?" he asked Tai.

Tai took the note back from Rana, and crushed it in his grip as he handed it back to the Minister.

"Fine." he grunted.

Hawong smiled in a sickly way.

"Jolly good. Report to me only, and do so at eight o'clock tomorrow. All of you." Hawong said, then headed back for the helicopter.

The Digidestined were standing furiously behind him, untied in their anger.

"They cant do this!" Mimi said indignantly.

"Actually, they can, and they have." Joe said, scowling.

"But why? Fair enough, there is usually a bit of damage but…" Yolei tailed off.

TK sighed.

"Because of who we are." he sighed.

"What?" Izzy queried, his face red not with embarrassment now, but anger.

TK smiled bitterly.

"We never stopped to think how much political power we could have if we decided to use it. And so far, it was the old Prime Minister who kept us separate from politics. Now he's gone. If you ask me, Hawong always intended to take us over. And that's probably what got him the job." he explained.

"I don't get it." Cody said.

Kari smiled sadly.

"I do. If we spoke out against the government, people would listen. If we could serve the government, we'd be a valuable weapon. As such, ever since we appeared, we've been amassing political power. But, it's been amounting around us as well. Members of the Diet will not be happy that we can wield so much power, or represent so much, so when Hawong came along saying he would bring us to heel, they supported his bid for the Premiership." she finished.

"But why?" Sam asked incredulously.

Rana sniffed in disgust.

"To accumulate more of what all politicians seek: power." Rana sneered.

The group, and their relatives, entered as stunned silence, which was broken by Agumon.

"What do we do?" he asked.

Tai sighed.

"There's nothing we can do. Like it or not, we now work for the government." he said in distaste.

"This is only going to make our job harder if we're going to be doing his bidding every hour of the day and night." Sora snarled.

"Agreed." Yolei said in defeat.

Nyaromon mewed sadly.

"Things just got a whole lot worse." she concluded, as they all stood in stunned, angry silence as they watched Hawong's chopper take off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawong grinned as he watched the stoic group of defanged Digidestined standing on the ground. They now answered to him. He had fulfilled his vow to the Diet, and now nothing could stop him in his quest for power and glory. The Diet, and his unseen help, would be very pleased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the building behind the Digidestined, a tall, skeletal figure stood watching. Things were going according to plan. Everything would fall into place. Then, the Digidestined would be destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Human fool." Azulongmon cursed as he shut down the Digicore.

"Doesn't he understand what is at stake?" Gennai asked.

"He didn't look like the sort who'd listen even if he was told." BlackWarGreymon, returned from months of travelling admitted.

Ebonwumon gave an exasperated sigh.

"We have more immediate worries. A level beyond Super. Super levels are bad enough. And they've come too close to extinction with Supers as it is." he said.

Zhuqiamon frowned.

"We must do something. Otherwise, they will eventually encounter an enemy that is too strong, and they will be destroyed, and all will be lost." he said.

Fanglongmon nodded in agreement.

"And prepare for the great battle to come." he said.

"There may be a way to help them." Baihumon suggested.

"Then we shall try it. Our lives may depend upon it." Azulongmon sighed.

Gennai sat back in his chair and thought. Something more would be needed for the final battle. A great weapon. An idea then sprang to mind. Yes, it might just work…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dark area of the Digiworld, the figure sat back in his chair.

"Armageddemon failed. And he nearly obliterated both worlds." LadyDevimon spat.

Daemon nodded.

"Yes. The master might be a bit cross about that. However, it matters not. He delayed the Digidestined long enough, and they had to unleash another form to defeat him. And now, that kind fellow has them under his thumb. All is going according to plan." he gloated.

LadyDevimon smiled.

"Shall I prepare the army then my lord?" she asked.

Daemon thought about it, then shook his head.

"No. I think that Hawong chap's actions will suit our purposes more at this time. Let the Digidestined begin to groan under his heel. That will undermine their various relationships and weaken them in preparation for our attack when it comes. Do not fear my pet. All is proceeding according to the grand design." he said evilly.

LadyDevimon then laughed, and Daemon joined her.

Soon the Digidestined would be crushed.

And then, ultimate domination would be theirs.

**So it was Daemon who was behind Diaboromon's attack, and LadyDevimon is indeed the same one from the Triad, meaning they were also working for him! But who is he working for?**

**This time was a bit too close for the Digidestined. On the plus side, they discovered new DNA forms and another member of the Eighteen, who is now also together with Izzy!**

**This story was originally meant to be one for Ken and Yolei, but things changed. That will come soon though, I promise!**

**What will happen next? What does Hawong taking control of the group mean? What is the form beyond the Super level? Isnt that enough? How will our team stop it? And how will the team stop Daemon when he attacks?**

**Answers will start to come soon, and I can tell you that the next story will be...longer! The next one will be a nice long one like Covenant Strikes Back, rather than the small ones we've been having.**

**Any questions please ask, and until next time, please read and review!**


End file.
